Rose's Roses
by Crystal Rotgelle
Summary: "Al menyarankan agar aku melakukan rencana ku di hari pernikahan nya. hmm,... mungkin bisa di pertimbangkan..." Oneshoot special for Challenge : Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta


**This story is for the event "Romansa Tanpa Kata Cinta" by Ambudaff. hope you guys enjoy it ****:)**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
><strong>

**Rose's Roses**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

><p>"Sejak kapan Rose suka menanam bunga berwarna merah itu?"<p>

"itu namanya mawar, dasar bodoh" aku mendengus keras ketika bisikkan dari Al, pemuda berambut hitam yang tak pernah disisir bak habis disambar petir, menyeruak ke dalam gendang telingaku. Tentu saja aku tahu itu mawar, aku hanya tak menyebut namanya saja.

Al hanya _nyengir_ kuda , kebiasaan yang sepertinya muncul setelah menyadari bahwa beberapa saat lagi ia akan menautkan marga _Potter_ dibelakang nama seorang penyihir Half-Blood berdarah blasteran Asia-Inggris. Benda kecil di dalam kotak yang sedari tadi ia buka itu terlalu mudah dlihat meski langit telah melukiskan warna oranye, pertanda sang surya hendak bersembunyi dibalik cakrawala.

The Burrow sangat ramai, seperti biasa. Sudah beberapa kali aku berkunjung . Grandma Molly yang baik hati suka memberi santapan malam sebelum Natal . Aunt Hermione pun sering mengajak Mom ku ke sini. Entah karena urusan Kementrian, atau sekedar mengundang untuk jamuan teh antar sesama rekan.  
>Namun kali ini berbeda. Kulihat Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Bill, Uncle Ron, dan Uncle George membangun tenda yang cukup besar dan mengatur meja-meja, Aunt Ginny yang sibuk menghias kue bersama Aunt Fleur. Sedangkan para gadis Weasley membawa berbagai macam hidangan yang pasti masakan Grandma Molly. Kuakui aroma masakanya mampu membangkitkan selera makanku.<p>

Sementara dia? Oh, jangan ditanya. Dia satu yang berbeda diantara semua yang sama. Ibarat bunga mawar yang paling mekar itu. Meski warna nya sama-sama merah, namun bunga itu terlihat paling mencolok ketika kau melempar pandangan mu pada kebun ini. Dia berbeda dengan para Weasley lainya, walau ia sama-sama berambut merah.

Angin menerbangkan rambut merah berombak gadis itu, beserta dengan gerakan mawar merah yang juga menggoyangkan tangkainya mengikuti arah angin. Aku heran mengapa bunga itu bisa bertahan di cuaca seperti ini. Harusnya bunga itu sudah layu dan membeku. Namun melihat ia menabur sesuatu seperti bubuk di atas bunga-bunga yang subur itu, aku mengerti. Apa sih yang tak bisa kau lakukan di dunia sihir?

Mantel nya yang kusam nan dekil namun membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang sintal, tinggi semampai juga ikut melambai. Dia masih sibuk, masih terlalu berkonsentrasi sampai-sampai tak bisa menyadari keberadaan ku disini. Salju yang putih tak mampu menutupi keindahan warna merah kontras itu walau dalam jarak tak terukur.

"Oi, Rose ! sampai kapan kau berkebun di situ ! kau tak mau tampil sebagai tukang kebun, kan?" teriak Al menembus suara angin dingin yang menerpa. Dia pun berbalik.

Akhirnya, kulihat juga wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik tudung mantel itu. Selama 3 bulan aku pergi ke Bulgaria untuk mengurus saham perusahaan ayahku yang sekarang resmi ku warisi. Aku tak pernah mengiriminya surat. Tidak pula ber-apparate untuk sekedar mengunjungi nya. Dan akhirnya aku melihatnya kembali. Mata biru bening yang dingin, menatap tajam, yang bisa menghujam dengan kejam bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Tak seperti aku, Al sudah biasa dengan tatapan itu. Berbeda denganku, yang selalu mendengar detak tanpa ritme sinkron dari dalam diriku.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menggunting rapi sekuntum mawar lagi, lalu menaruhnya kedalam keranjang. Diantara tangkai-tangkai bunga ia melangkah dengan lihai. Berhati-hati , seolah tak sampai hati merusak bunga itu dengan boots yang kebesaran di kaki nya.  
>"jangan khawatir, Al. Tukang kebun mu ini akan berubah menjadi putri yang anggun" kata nya sembari membentuk senyum di bibirnya yang ranum ketika ia sudah berada didekat kami. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalimatnya barusan tak terdengar 'ramah'.<p>

"sarkasme klise" bisik Al lagi. Kali ini aku makin yakin kalau Al benar-benar sudah kebal bak baju zirah yang tebal. Meski itu salahnya sendiri. Melontar kan kata ejekan dengan tampang polos tak berdosa pada gadis tipikal 'kau mendekat, kau kan tamat' seperti Rose. Apalagi ia menguasai banyak mantra dan kosa kata, membuat orang orang berpikir ratusan kali untuk berkonfrontasi dengan nya.

"ayolah, Rose. Acara akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Aku yakin waktu segitu pun tak cukup untuk berdandan di hari yang berbahagia-"

"ya, ya,... Albus Severus Potter, hari ini memang hari bahagia mu. Tapi izinkan aku ikut andil untuk memperindah hari istimewa mu, oke?! Kau pikir untuk apa bunga-bunga ini, hah?! Oh, satu lagi, aku tak begitu membutuhkan waktu lama karena Victoire akan melakukanya untukku" ucapnya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Wow, benar-benar seorang Rose Weasley. Serentetan kalimat terkupas dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kulihat seringai Al mulai terbentuk di wajahnya,"oke, sepupuku yang paling manis, pastikan saja kau takkan merusak pemandangan para undangan !" Al mengeraskan volume nya ketika dia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari kamu.  
>Dia pun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan kami lagi. Well, dia tidak menyapa ku. Aku tahu ia masih marah padaku karena ia sam sekali tak mendengar kabar dari ku maupun tak bersitatap denganku dalam tenggang waktu 3 bulan.<p>

"sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Hei, kapan orang tua mu datang?" tanya Al kembali ketika punggung gadis itu telah menghilang dibalik daun pintu.  
>"Entahlah. Kata Dad dia akan menyusul satu jam lagi" jawabku ,"aku juga belum melihat saudara-saudara mu".<p>

"Dad akan datang bersama James setelah mengantar kakak iparku _check-up_ di St. Mungo. Mom ada di dalam bersama Lily" ujar Al.  
>Aku terkekeh. Setan kecil yang sok cuek pada fans ceweknya, suka menjahili anak-anak tahun pertama semasa bersekolah dan suka berlagak diam-diam menghanyutkan, kini akan jadi paman sekaligus suami, rupanya. Waktu terlalu cepat berlalu.<p>

Al pamit dengan menatap ku penuh arti sambil mengacungkan jempolnya., lalu beralih pada sepupu-sepupunya . aku balas mengangguk, berharap semua ini akan berhasil. Aku pun menghampiri kedua orang tua ku ketika mataku menangkap sosok mereka memasuki The Burrow.

* * *

><p>Rembulan menampakkan sinarnya diantara awan hitam yang menggulung-gulung. Langit malam yang gelap serta cuaca dingin tak mampu merusak atmosfir kegembiraan yang begitu menyelimuti tenda ini.<br>Mantra-mantra _Incendio _yang dirapalkan pada lilin-lilin di atas penyangga maupun lilin yang disihir terbang. Beberapa penghangat ruangan disetel agar udara tak begitu dingin. Namun kusadari sebagian besar kehangatan berasal dari kebahagiaan.

Tenda ini sudah penuh dan ramai. Beberapa tamu undangan adalah orang yang kukenal, dan mayoritas alumni Hogwarts. Professor Neville beserta istrinya Hannah, sang _Landlady_ di Leaky Cauldorn yang suka memberiku diskon kalau aku berkunjung bersama James dan Al. Si kembar nyentrik Lysander dan Locan , bersama ibu nya , Mrs. Scamannder yang baru saja meluncurkan buku baru hasil ekspedisi nya. Aku juga melihat Aunt Cho, dan dengan gugup Al menghampiri calon "Ibu" nya secara hukum alias ibu mertua. Beberapa teman Uncle Harry seperti Mr. Finnigan dan Mr. Thomas. Serta beberapa tamu yang sepertinya dari Beauxbatons dan Dumstrang yang tidak kukenal.

Aku ikut duduk ketika para hadirin duduk seraya menatap ke arah ujung dimana karpet merah panjang berakhir. Sementara diujung satu nya lagi berdiri Al diatas undakan yang sengaja dibuat.  
>Di sebelah kananya ada Uncle Harry dan sebelah kirinya ada seorang pendeta yang telah menunggu. Disamping undakan itu terdapat tiang kecil yang melengkung dan diberi sentuhan berupa tanaman-tanaman sulur. Pot-pot bunga disusun dengan rapih di kanan dan kirinya.<p>

Dan beberapa saat kemudian yang tengah ditunggu pun datang. Ia tampak cantik, harus kuakui. Gaun super panjang dengan warna putih lembayung, rambut hitam ala Asia orientalnya disanggul dengan kain putih transparan yang menjuntai ke punggungnya serta mahkota kelopak bunga. Aku juga bisa melihat betapa gagah dan bersahaja Al dalam balutan tuxedo putih . Gugup kembali terlihat di mimik wajahnya.

Namun sang mempelai yang punggung tanganya dibelai-belai oleh ayahnya masih tak kunjung berjalan ke altar. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Hei pantas saja dia tak memulai langkahnya. bukankah harusnya ada _Maid of Honour_yang menyertai nya dan mengangkat gaunya? Kenapa hanya ada ayahnya saja? Para hadirin pun tampak celingak-celinguk, menyadari absenya _Maid of Honour__. _Namun kurasa pertanyaanku akan terjawab ketika kulihat Aunt Hermione angkat kaki dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia melambai kan tangan keluar tenda, dan...

Oh, Demi Merlin !

Sosok itu masuk ke tenda dengan langkah yang anggun. Kata-kata nya tadi memang bukan main-main. Aku hampir tak berkedip melihatnya. Gaun merah sutra terang ditimpa sinar-sinar lilin yang remang-remang. Rambut merah nya disanggul dengan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menjuntai. Dan,.. dia memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar ditanganya.

"maaf aku terlambat" kata nya dengan senyuman ayu dan suara yang mendayu-dayu. Ia segera memberi bunga itu pada mempelai, dan berjalan dibelakang dengan mengangkat gaunya. Sang pengantin akhirnya tiba di altar. Melepas genggaman ayahnya dan beralih pada jemari Al yang telah bergetar menunggunya.

Pengucapan janji suci berlangsung khidmat. Sekarang, Sobat bandel, tengil, dan tapi sok alim ku Albus telah memasuki bahtera rumah tangga. Aku melempar senyum bangga padanya. Sorak-sorai membahana meriah ketika Al mencium lembut bibir istri tercintanya. Kegembiraan dan air mata bahagia para undangan seakan menguar ke seluruh sudut tenda.

Para hadirin berdiri dari bangku dan tepuk tangan masih belum lenyap, bercampur padu dengan alunan musik dari Tim orkestra yang telah disewa membawakan lagu ala pesta pernikahan diantara gesekan senar-senar biola.

Dan sesi yang juga ditunggu-tunggu, terutama oleh para gadis lajang yang belum menemukan pasangan hidup, yaitu sesi lempar bunga. Bunga mawar yang tadi dipegang oleh Rose yang sekarang dipegangnya. "Mari kita tentukan siapa yang akan menyusulku" kata Al jenaka , sejenak sebelum istrinya melempar bunga ,"semoga kalian segera mendapat pasangan sehidup dan semati".

Seusai 'pidato' singkat Al, Ia mengerling ke arahku. Memberi tatapan 'kode' yang langsung kusambut dengan anggukan. Istrinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bunga itu, dan...

HAP !

"aku dapaatt ! aku dapat !" jeritan histeris seorang gadis memecah keheningan. Aku menyeringai lebar.

Krik.. krik... krik...

Aku dapat merasakan kecanggungan segera mendominasi gadis itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk nya dan menundukkan kepala nya. Hanya dia yang berdiri tepat didepan altar sementara semua orang melingkar di sekitarnya.  
>"ke...kenapa cuma aku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada heran. Lagi-lagi para hadirin hanya menatap geli atas respon yang ia beri. Aku tahu ini lah saatnya. Dengan langkah mantap, mempesona dan tanpa cela (tipikal diriku) aku membawa kaki ku menuju gadis yang sedang kikuk.<p>

"hai, Rose. tangkapan sempurna" err,... aku bisa melihat Al menepuk jidatnya. Oke, oke, ini bukan pembukaan yang 'hebat' jujur saja. Tapi aku sudah mati-matian membuang seluruh sangsi dan gengsi ku saat pertama kali mendaratkan pantat di kursi.  
>Lidah ku terasa kelu saat melihat tatapan tajam itu lagi yang bisa membuat mataku ngilu,"apa maumu?".<p>

Cih, bahkan ia tak menyebut namaku.

Oke, mungkin dimata nya aku hanya pemuda jangkung tak tahu diuntung yang bukanya membuat urusan kelar malah melontar kalimat yang membuatnya gusar. Namun inilah diriku yang memiliki badan bagus dan terurus namun urat malu sudah terputus.  
>Aku meraba kantong celana ku hanya untuk menyalurkan berbagai energi negatif yang kuharap lenyap ke dalam tanah.<p>

"kau tahu kisah mawar dan pohon cemara ?" tanyaku dengan senyum ramah yang bisa membuat para gadis merasa gerah. Kulirik dari ekor mataku dan kudapati James memasang wajah sok mengantuk guna menahan tawa nya yang sudah diujung tanduk.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Uh,... dia terlihat makin menggemaskan. Hei, apa aku tak salah lihat kalau aku melihat rona merah menyembul dari wajah nya yang sudah dipoles _blush on_? Tanpa basa-basi dan ba bi bu lagi aku melanjutkan kalimat 'sakti' yang sudah kurancang sejak aku datang tadi.  
>"bunga mawar itu" kutunjuk bunga yang yang ada dalam genggamanya,"adalah bunga yang unik".<p>

Aku tahu pasti ia akan menjawab ku dengan 'ini bunga biasa' atau kalimat sejenisnya tapi aku segera membungkam niatnya dan melanjutkan kata-kata ku.  
>"dalam kisah mawar dan cemara, mawar adalah bunga sombong yang biasa memamerkan keindahanya pada khayalak ramai. Dengan kecantikan agung tak tanggung-tanggung, mawar tak tertandingi. Cemara sampai iri pada nya, tentu saja. Namun ketika badai topan salju datang menerjang, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Apa daya tak ada, mawar tersebut mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan".<p>

"namun mawar yang ku maksud berbeda. Dia memang cantik, namun ia tidak sombong. Dia memang berduri namun mensyukuri apa yang telah dia miliki. Dan mawar ini tangguh, tegap meski badai bisa saja menghabiskanya dalam sekejap. Ah, andai aku bisa memiliki bunga mawar itu".  
>Hening sejenak. Mungkin gadis jenius tingkat akut berusaha mencerna kata-kata absurd nan semrawut itu. "maksud mawar dalam cerita itu adalah wanita, bukan?"Oh tidak, Lysander, jangan mencetuskan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semuanya terbongkar. Duh, tamatlah sudah.<p>

"Dad juga bilang begitu" Rose membuka mulutnya. Aku makin berdiri kaku dan serasa mati kutu. Namun kemudian kulihat senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

"aku diberi nama Rose karena ia berharap aku kan jadi seperti bunga mawar. Harum dan indah" lanjutnya.  
>"namun merawat mawar itu susah lho, asal kau tahu" kata Rose sembari mendelik ke arah kau-tahu-pasti-siapa yang meledeknya 'Tukang Kebun' tadi siang. orang yang dilirik hanya pasang tampang sok cuek sambil mengedarkan pandangan.<p>

"ketika kau ingin mencabut setangkai mawar, kau harus berhati-hati dengan duri nya. Cara menamnya pun sulit. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau ingin memilikinya".  
>Seisi tenda tertawa. Mereka paham guyonan yang dilontarkan untukku. Aku pun juga tertawa kecil. Gadis ini memang pandai dan memiliki kecerdasan yang memadai.<p>

Aku maju lalu menarik tangan Rose lembut, berusaha memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan agar ia tak merasa tersentak. Lalu aku mendengar suara dua-tiga tepukan tangan Al sebagai isyarat bagi Tim Orkestra untuk membunyikan melodi.  
>"sekarang, aku sudah mencabut mawar dari 'tempat' nya kan? maka aku boleh dong memiliki nya?" tambahku. Kalimat itu kuanggap sebagai penutup karena seisi tenda kembali tertawa dan bersorak meriah ketika aku membimbing kaki nya untuk berdansa, membawa nya tenggelam dalam irama.<p>

**Fin**

**Duh,... i feel this is an 'abal' story -_- but i hope you guys will enjoy this. maafin Crystal kalau romance nya nggak ngena atau pun humor garing kriukk kriukk kayak kerupuk.  
><strong>

**Akhir kata,**

**Review, please?**


End file.
